Switching Positions
by Mai-Gikarp
Summary: What happens when Ivan and Yao, two teenage lovers, decide to switch positions for one night? Rated T for um...mpreg.
1. The switch

**Author's note: This story contains RoChu, Angsty stuff, Mpreg, and uh....adorabow fluff. If you don't like ANY of this....then press the back button. It's that easy.**

_I also own nothing in this besides the idea. _

**

* * *

  
**

Yao's fingers were shaking, and he was looking down at the bedsheets. "I-Ivan, are you sure you want to do this? Aru…" Ivan was laying back on the bed, head tilted slightly to the left. "Da, I'm sure~" he giggled, "I want to give you a chance to dominate over me for once. I think it'll be…fun!" he smiled brightly and Yao couldn't help but smile back. "Alright….if you're sure." He leaned over and kissed the other boy softly, and Ivan kissed back, lacing their fingers together. The kisses got more and more passionate, and soft giggles could be heard as the door clicked shut.

~Two months later~

Ivan stared out the window. He didn't feel right this morning. Not only had he woken up early to throw up, but his stomach felt heavier as well. He frowned and ran a pale hand through his equally pale hair. He'd felt off ever since the day he and Yao had switched positions. Of course, he didn't show it when his teenage boyfriend was around. Oh no, that would make him worry. And that was the last thing Ivan wanted him to do. If he worried, then the adults might get suspicious and….well, to put it bluntly, his father hated Yao.

Ivan had no idea why, but then again Yao's mother hated him as well. He shrugged. Adults were weird. He went back to thinking and his thoughts turned into Yao, and nothing BUT Yao. He giggled softly and felt a smile poke at his lips. "Yaa-oooo~" he sang happily, but that smile went away as he felt his stomach heave. "…Ugh." He turned and rushed into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl. The Russian dry-heaved until he felt better, walking back into his room. He felt his forehead. Maybe he'd caught a cold….nope. He wasn't even warm. A frown. Should he tell his mother? No, she'd ask questions and then things would get…awkward. He COULD tell Yao, though. That he knew for sure.

He'd have to wait though, and he grimaced, re-reading the love-filled texts on his phone that Yao had sent him. The smile returned as he lay down on his bed. The last one said that he'd be over soon, that his mother had some random chores left for him to do. He checked the time-that was sent half an hour ago. Ivan bit his lip, he'd be here soon….did he have the courage to tell Yao? The platinum blonde rolled over and hugged a pillow, eyes narrowing and pouting slightly. "…Agghh. I can do this." He took a deep breath. "I _have_ to do this." His mind was made up….there was no turning back now. Just as he had done so, he heard the doorbell ring, and a large smile spread onto his face.

"Yaaooo!" he called and stood up, rushing to the door as a maid opened it. "Ivan~" his shorter boyfriend giggled, walking inside and then getting glomped by the Russian. "I miiiiissed you~" he muttered into Yao's ear, making the Chinese teenager blush. "I missed you too, aru." He whispered back and the maid smiled a little as Ivan lead him away, into his room. "…Yao. I have something….important to tell you." They sat down on the bed and Yao looked curious. "What is it, Vanya?" Ivan took a deep breath. "I think I'm getting sick." Yao's large brown eyes widened with worry. "Oh no! That's not good….what kind of sick?" the blonde shrugged. "I've been feeling like I need to throw up, but nothing comes out, and my belly feels heavier…and sometimes, I'll have moodswings. It's weird." He shrugged and Yao's eyes got even wider. "You sound a lot like my mom did when she was pregnant with Kiku, Aru." Ivan stared. "What….do you mean? I can't be…I'm a boy."

Yao blushed. "I mean….maybe we should you know, test it. Just to be safe." Ivan rolled his violet eyes. "Alright…I can sneak a pregnancy test from my mother's bedroom. Stay here." Yao nodded and Ivan disappeared out the door. He came back a few seconds later and Yao bit his lip. "…Ah…hmm." Both boys looked uncomfortable. "…I'll just…go use this, then." Ivan took a step towards the bathroom. "Yeah….I'll be here. Waiting." Ivan blushed and closed the door, and Yao blushed too. Silence. Yao waited, biting his lip with nervousness and kicking his feet over the edge of the bed. Then came some loud words in Russian and Ivan swinging the bathroom door open, eyes wide. Yao jumped. "Well?!" he asked standing up. "…It's positive, Yao!!" Ivan revealed and both boys paled. "Oh…" Yao moaned. "Shit." Ivan finished the sentence as they both stared at each other, and then the pregnancy test.

* * *

**Ahaha, what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on my little fanfiction here. And I thank my Yao, for giving me the idea~ :D Oh and if you don't like mpreg, like I've stated before, press the back button. This is also... my first mpreg ficcy, so please correct me if I get something wrong. Lotsa Love, Mai~**


	2. Decisions

~Two months later~

Ivan sat on his bed and Yao paced back and forth. Both boys were pale with nerves. The Russian had a hand on his stomach absentmindedly and Yao was biting his lip. "How are we going to tell the adults? Or our friends at school…or my sisters, or the teachers, or the doctors…" Ivan whimpered, shaking a little. Yao sighed and turned to him. "We…We'll worry about that…when the time comes, aru. Right now, we need to decide if…" the Chinese teen went quiet.

Ivan waited. "If…?" Yao took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, next to him, eyes dead serious. "If we're…keeping it or not." If possible, Ivan's face grew even paler and he nodded shakily. Yao looked worried and took his hand. "I…want to keep it." Ivan muttered, and looked down at the miniature bump already forming. "I want it…" Yao nodded and felt himself smile softly. "I want it too, Aru…" he admitted softly, feeling much more relieved now that he knew that his partner wanted to do the same. "The other question is…"

Ivan looked over, into Yao's chocolate brown eyes. "Will the adults _let_ us keep it?" This time, Yao paled. "That…I don't know. I know your dad doesn't like me very much, aru. And my mom doesn't like you very much." Ivan nodded. "But no matter what happens…." Ivan smiled and kissed Yao, softly. "We'll always have each other. Da?" Yao felt his face flush crimson, and he nodded. "Of course Vanya." The two boys smiled at each other and Ivan picked up Yao's delicate hand, kissing it softly. This only made Yao blush harder, but the smile never left his face. Ivan giggled, Yao was so adorable when he was blushing. "…I love you, Yao~" Ivan beamed and the shorter boy giggle softly. "I love you too Ivan." The two kissed and smiled lovingly at each other.

* * *

Short fluffy chapter is short and fluffy. :3

Again, I own nothing. c:


End file.
